


Cross your sorry heart (And Hope To Die For Me)

by FromDreamstoEmpires



Series: Let's Cause A Little Trouble [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: According to Hannibal that is, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon!Hannibal, Established Relationship, Exorcist!Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, In which Will has dirty dreams and doesn't know how to deal with them, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poor Hannibal he only wants to love Will, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Will, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Their relationship is complicated, Will Knows, Will is so done with Hannibal tbh, exorcist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/pseuds/FromDreamstoEmpires
Summary: Will could already feel the headache coming on whenever he thought about his relationship with Hannibal. In all honesty it would have just been easier if he could have ignored Hannibal and whatever feelings he had for the demon. It definitely would have been easier to ignore if Hannibal didn't smile at him all the goddamn time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all this is my first hannigram/ murder husbands fic and I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> This was written for the hannigram holiday exchange and I definitely had a lot of fun writing this!:)
> 
> Title of the fic and series cones from the song Trouble by Halsey.

Will's face was pressed into the pillows as he moaned against them while Hannibal sat behind against it through wet, pink lips. He had his hands tangled into the sheets as he rocked back against the body behind him. He was so achingly hard and already had precum dripping from his cock all over the sheets. knees were apart, pressing into the mattress allowing Hanmibal to have a view just for his pleasure. 

Will withered against Hannibal groped his ass with one hand while the other one continued to fist his cock.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Will whimpered

Hannibal chuckled as he said "Mm, not quite, Darling. But you can call me anything you want."

Hannibal bit marks all across the side of his neck and kissed them one by one.

He could feel Hannibal laugh more than he could see him.

"If you want to cum, Will, then you know what to do." He said teasingly. 

Hannibal kissed and bit his neck and whispered in his ear "Just say yes, dear Will. You only need to say yes and this could all be yours.

"Yes!! Yes! Whatever you want, I'll give you whatever you want. Just please let me cum, Hannibal."

 

Will woke up with a gasp and shot up from his bed. He looked around the room as he realized it was only another dream. He didn't want to think about how disappointed he was when he realized that what had happened wasn't actually real.

He fumbled for his phone in the dark. He opened it and saw the messages from Jack letting him know that he had case for him and that he was going to email him the files. He fell back on the couch groaning when he knew that he might have to contact Hannibal. Honestly how was this even his life?

To begin with Will has always seen things that made him question whether insanity and hell were the same things. 

He learned a long time ago that if he didn't look then they wouldn't know he could see them. Sometimes seeing was the worst thing anyone could do. He witnessed the aftermath of Demons coming and going enough times to know that.

The Church and Hannibal said it often enough maybe it was true. Maybe he really did have the Devil living inside him. Afterall, he's been living with demons and every kind of monster inside him for years. 

Will wasn't naive enough to believe that the Church kept him around because he was particularly good priest, he didn't harbor any illusions as to believe that he wasn't kept around solely for his gift of seeing demons and being able to swallow the decayed souls of their victims.

All the demons living in his soul take something away from him a little bit at a time. Will can't help but wonder when he became so numb to seeing the destruction demons left behind in the ruins. Sometimes he wondered if the lives he saved is at the cost of his own. He doesn’t think it matters though, his life is owned by the church and if dying meant saving those who couldn't protect themselves then he would gladly do it. This doesn’t surprise him though, demons have been living inside him for years. 

The thing about his sight was that he always saw too much or not enough. Sometimes he really didn't know which one was worse.

He walked into the chapel and sat down in the back pew. He took a deep breath before calling out to Hannibal. 

“Hannibal, please come I need you.” Will begged into the still air.

He still didn't come.

“Fine, whenever you do decide to show up you know where to find me.” Will said as he turned to get up and walk away.

“I was wondering when you would call, Will.” Hannibal said as he appeared beside him.

“I wouldn't have to call you if you actually kept your demons in line or let me know when one of them slipped before the Church called me in.” Will retorted 

Hannibal smirked at him and let out what Will assumed was a long suffering sigh before he said, “I can't control them, you know that. Besides if they didn't get out every once in awhile we wouldn't ever see each other.”

Will rolled his eyes and muttered “And wouldn't that be a blessing.”

Hannibal only smiled and said “Careful, Will. One day I just might take your words to heart and actually leave you be.”

Will chooses to ignore him and Hannibal only looked at him knowingly.

“There's been a string of disappearances involving young girls. Their bodies have been ripped apart. The Church believe it's a highly active demon given the body count.

Hannibal hummed and as he looked through the file and examined the photos of the bodies as if he could see something that Will couldn't. Without looking up at Will he asked, “And what do you believe is causing these mutilations?” 

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he said “I honestly don't know at this point I thought it was a Ripper but...:”

"But you can’t tell without seeing the souls. I'm assuming whatever did this took the souls with them?” Hannibal guessed as he handed him the file back.

“The souls were already gone by the time they called me in." Will said and Hannibal nodded. 

Will tired to look away from him and said in an exasperated tone and asked “Can you help me or not, Hannibal?”

“Don't I always, Love?”

“Don't call me that.”

Hannibal just smiled at him and nodded.

Will and Hannibal’s relationship was complicated to say the least. Neither of them knew exactly what they were to each other. 

The thing is Will is an Exorcist first and foremost and Hannibal is a demon and neither of them had the luxury of forgetting who they were.

Will often wondered who exactly was playing who. Hannibal never made it a secret that he wasn't anything else other than a demon, but it still disturbed him how easily he could slip into a persona and be so completely human that no one would be able to tell the difference. 

Will should have, by all intents and purposes, killed him when he first came into contact with him. He knew exactly what would happen to him if the Church were to ever find out that his informant was a demon, and not just any demon but a Ripper demon. It was just that there was something about Hannibal when he first met him.

Will could already feel the headache coming on whenever he thought about his relationship with Hannibal. In all honesty it would have just been easier if he could have ignored Hannibal and whatever feelings he had for the demon. It definitely would be easier to ignore if Hannibal didn't smile at him all the goddamn time.

“It's a shame that you aren't a demon, Will. You really would have made a fascinating Ripper.” Hannibal said.

“I thank God every day that I wasn't born one”.

"Demons aren't born, Dear Will, they're made. And you have all the makings of being one."

“Like you?” Will questioned as he gathered his things and got up to leave 

“Exactly like me!” Hannibal sounded a little too pleased as he said it.

"I suspect that you'll be telling the Church about my feeding habits, then? They'll want to know how you got the information." Hannibal said as he gave Will a sidelong glance.

"Of course not. I need you around to help me and if they found out about they'll send me or another Exorcist after you." Will said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

A look if sadness came over Hannibal but passed so quickly that Will wondered of he only imagined it. Hannibal only sighe. "Right, of course. Well, I'll just get started on this then." He stepped back and looked away and said “I’m fairly certain I know which one it is but I have to look more into before I can give you the confirmation. I'll contact you once I know for sure.”

With that he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared out of sight. 

Will ran a hand through his hair, Goddamn it all I need a drink after this, he thought. 

A part of Will was hurt that Hannibal thought he was actually capable of betraying him like that. Another part of him was deeply disgusted with himself for forgetting just how different the two of them were, and for feeling hurt by Hannibal thinking that of him.

The thing that disturbed him the most was forgetting that he was an Exorcist and Hannibal was a demon. 

Unfortunately that was something that neither of them could afford to forget.

He walked down the street and whispered to himself “You're no good for me and God help me because I want you.” Will liked to think that wherever Hannibal went he heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope y'all liked it!:)
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, subscriptions, and kudos are always appreciated!♡♡♡
> 
> So that was my first try at smut and I'm sorry if it sucked I'm really shy but it wrote it self?
> 
> I'm darthvders over on tumblr if you ever want to talk. :)


End file.
